


Greenish, Yellowish

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MidoKise week. Midorima and Kise don't seem share a lot of things, but it doesn't prevent them from hanging out together. And to get to know each other.<br/>Day 7: Forever together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teikou days - how do you do it?

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Kise doesn't understand that move.
> 
> Hello, and happy midokiseweek! I hope we're a bunch of people to participate in this week. :3
> 
> This first drabble isn't even shippy but hopefully the next ones will be better orz
> 
> Enjoy!

**Day 1:**  Teikou days – how do you do it?

Kise can pretty much play all the moves in basketball; he saw lots of guys playing and copying them isn't that hard—it's the same as copying any other sport. He thought it would become boring, but he still hasn't found a way to beat Aomine in a one-on-one and he still doesn't  _understand_  how Midorima can make these long arched shots. When you shoot it must be in an arc, all right; but how can he make such a long arc and always score?

"I really, really don't get it," Kise whines while he watches Midorima shoots.

He stayed with him out of curiosity, because he always sees Midorimacchi stay behind after practice was over, so Kise thinks that maybe he will be able to finally understand his teammate's move. However it has already been twenty minutes and he still doesn't have a clue.

"I mean, I can do three-points shots without any difficulty, but you make this long arc and somehow it goes straight into the basket. It doesn't even touch the rim!"

Midorima pushes his glasses up and stares at Kise, who is sitting on a bench and pouting. The shooter didn't think it was possible for a human to look like a kicked puppy, and he wonders if his teammate pulls the same face when he is denied his favorite food.

"It's because I practice every day with the same severity," he explains blandly. "One can not become good if they lack will power."

"But you practice hard every day,  _and_  you stay behind!" Kise says with disbelief. "How can you even keep up with school?"

"I told you, with will power everything is possible. Now I would like to resume my shooting."

Kise can't help but puff his cheeks like a child, although he doesn't miss any move that Midorima makes. He wants to understand, but however attentive he is, he can't reproduce the shoot. And it frustrates him.

"I've always been able to copy moves, so I really want to copy yours. It's awesome," he indicates with a small smile.

For a moment Midorima's eyebrow twitches and his shoot nearly fails.

"Then you would better practice, even if I doubt you will be able to copy me," Midorima deadpans while he successfully scores.

Kise frowns and crosses his arms over his chest.

"And why is that?"

Midorima stops in his movements, and looks straight at Kise. His eyes slightly narrow but it isn't threatening or frightening; Kise feels like he's being judged, and he doesn't like it.

"You've been playing for less than four months, and I have years of experience," Midorima asserts. "How do you expect accomplishing something that needs time and effort? From what I gathered, you are naturally gifted for sports, and you don't have to practice hard to attain a certain level."

Kise's selective memory only focuses on the last part of the sentence.

"Are you calling me pretentious?" Kise almost snorts, because it's not his fault if he's good at sports.

"Maybe not pretentious, but overconfident. You're underestimating all the work it took to achieve this level."

"I didn't know you were such a killjoy, Midorimacchi! How can you enjoy your youth if you always think like an old man?"

"That question doesn't even deserve an answer."

Kise shakes his head and gets up. He picks a ball on the floor and positions himself behind Midorima, and aims. He takes the same stance, visualises the move in his head, pushes lightly on his fingers and lets the ball go. It goes up, and up, and up, and descends after it makes a perfect arc. But the ball lands on the rim with a whack and falls on the court. Midorima is silent while Kise loudly sighs—and he's pouting again.

"See that? The form was perfect but the ball didn't go in the basket!"

Midorima turns his head and picks another ball to shoot.

"It is already a miracle that you could do this high arc," he mutters. "Practice. It's all I can say."

"Then teach me!"

Midorima wrinkles his nose and looks almost disgusted by the idea. Kise casts him a look that probably is meant to be cute—the puppy eyes. That... might work.  _Might_.

"No," Midorima replies. "No. I can't teach basketball. And there is no point in teaching you  _my_  special move."

"Urg I'm done, you're no fun Midorimacchi! Then watch me. I'm going to copy this three-point shoot in no time and you will be so stunned that you won't beat me!"

Kise childishly sticks his tongue out and heads towards the locker rooms. Midorima is left behind with a puzzled look, but he composes himself quickly. Kise can think whatever he wants, he's just naive.

There's no way he will be able to copy him.


	2. Birthday - how do you feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanabata is the day to make wishes.

“Hey look Midorimacchi, it's a star!”

Midorima looks up at the sky and indeed, a star is shining brightly. It's just a lonely star that seems to watch everyone in the park in this late evening, granting them its guidance. The shooter pushes his glasses up and raises an eyebrow when he sees the grinning face of his boyfriend.

“What are you so excited about?” he asks.

“I think it's funny that you were born on the same day as the Tanabata festival!” Kise chirps.

Midorima ponders on the information for a minute. July 7th, right. As a child he never bothered with celebrating this day any other way than his birthday, since the story of two lovers separated by destiny didn't interest him. It was his sister, when she was at an age to understand the legend, who dragged him to the nearest bamboo tree set up for the occasion to attach a wish written on a paper. Needless to say that he wished for his success in school every year. So far the stars never abandoned him.

But this year, when he turned eighteen, he isn't alone or with his sister. He's with Kise romantic Ryouta, who insisted on spending the day together to both enjoy his birthday and the Tanabata festival. This is how they ended up in a park at 11:30pm, sprawled on the grass and admiring the sky.

Kise lifts a hand, as if he were going to touch the star.

“Maybe it's Orihime who is watching us,” he chuckles.

“I didn't know you were that interested in the traditional stories,” Midorima says.

“I just informed myself about Tanabata because it's on July 7th!”

Midorima sighs, but he can't help being amused by Kise's behaviour. It's something that the young man would totally do simply because it represents a funny fact or a romantic one. Sometimes the model can turn into such a hopeless romantic...

“Then, did you make a wish and hung it on a bamboo tree?” Midorima inquires.

“Of course I did! Did you?”

“...”

Kise blinks before Midorima's silence, so he turns his head. And he breaks into a grin as soon as he sees the redness on his boyfriend's ears.

“Ooh Midorimacchi! What kind of wish did you make? That must be something embarrassing since you're blushing!”

“I'm not blushing!” Midorima vehemently denies.

“Yes you are! Your ears are almost as red as tomatoes!”

Kise laughs and gets closer to Midorima, who stubbornly turns his back to him. Poking and incessant questionning don't get him anywhere, so Kise decides to change his strategy.

“Since it's your birthday, I wished for your happiness!” he proudly states. “I want you to succeed in your studies and to stay in good health. Y'know, just in case medical studies really, really require lots of work.”

“You already wished me all these things when you shouted happy birthday in my ears,” Midorima reminds him.

“That makes double wish! Better than just one.”

Even though he doesn't doubt that Midorima won't achieve his goals, Kise wants to make sure that everything goes smoothly without major problems. He knows how hard-working his lover is, which is an asset to be both grateful and beware of—Kise is the first to know what damage overworking will do.

“I told you my wish, you tell me yours,” Kise singsongs.

“Isn't a wish supposed to remain a secret to be granted?”

“Oh come on, on Tanabata everyone tells everyone what they wished for.”

“That's because nobody follows the rules.”

Kise rolls his eyes but he is still highly amused by the situation. Curiosity won't leave him until he discovers what is that wish.

“It must be something about yourself, if you're so adamant on not telling me,” Kise ponders.

“That's a right deduction.”

“Pleaaase Midorimacchi! Orihime is watching us, how do you think she feels seeing that two lovers can't even communicate, although they're not separated by a whole dimension?”

“That 'dimension' is the Milky Way.”

“That's besides the point!”

“... I want this to last as long as it can.”

Kise tilts his head to the side, slightly taken aback by the sudden statement.

“What is 'this'?”

“I want our relationship to last as long as it can. Don't say anything.”

The night is peaceful, they are on a summer day and everything was perfect. Kise didn't expect it to become even better, although he feels his own two cheeks heating as he covers his mouth with his hand.

“Okay, I think you should have kept that wish for yourself after all,” he chokes out. “That's way too cute.”

“I'm not cute!”

Midorima doesn't care anymore about the blushing and turns to face Kise to express his indignation—or to make sure that he didn't screw up anything by saying that. But he doesn't have time to do anything since Kise tackles him into a bone-crushing hug and buries his head into his shoulder; he can feel the huge and happy grin.

“Happy birthday again, Midorimacchi!”

Birthdays and wishes directed to the stars were kind of the same, right?

Midorima returns the hug and smiles.

“Thank you.”


	3. Angst - how do you stand it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship only works if they talk.

Shintarou's little sister clucks her tongue as she sees her brother checking his phone for the umpteenth time.

“Nii-chan, it's not because you're checking every five minutes that a message will pop up,” she grumbles.

She takes a long sip of her juice, chewing on the straw. Her eyes never leave the concerned expression that Shintarou wears, and seeing him in such a pathetic state makes her want to scream.

“Michiko, I already told you that it's not proper to chew on the straw,” Shintarou chided.

“Yeah, yeah, but in the meantime I'm bored and your eyes are glued on your phone,” Michiko scoffs. “You don't even visit once every three months and when you do you're sighing non-stop because of Ryouta-chan. Again.”

Michiko resisted the urge to spit out the name of her brother's lover because she knows he won't take it nicely. She can't help but dislike the model when he's neglecting her brother! She really, really doesn't understand how these two work; she's only twenty, they are twenty-six, but she knows that things won't last. She's sad for her brother, but if they can't have a steady relationship, she would rather like they break up.

Shintarou sighs—again—and puts his phone in his pocket. He picks a tangerine in the basket on the kotatsu and absentmindedly peels it, deep in his thoughts. This year again he spends most of winter at his parents', instead of at home with Ryouta. He doesn't know how their relationship got so deteriorated over the last year; he almost feels like this isn't real, that tomorrow, or next week, or next month, they will go back to being able to live together on good terms and talking. Especially talking. The last text he received from Ryouta was from three days ago, the last call from two weeks ago—Ryouta has been away for three months. He's working with a company in Europe and Shintarou is stuck in Japan with his doctor's job. Even if he didn't have this job, he doubts he would have followed his boyfriend in a country he doesn't know when he's barely speaking with the only person he knows.

He suddenly remembers the bright smile and the incessant chattering from highschool, and his mind goes blank. He stops peeling the tangerine, which doesn't escape Michiko's sharp eyes. She tightens her hold around her glass.

“I swear Nii-chan, if you're going to say that you need time I'll punch you,” she warns wih a low voice. “And you know I will.”

“You liked Ryouta a lot before,” Shintarou points out.

“The key word is 'before'. I don't like people who don't make any effort to be social.”

Shintarou, despite the heavy atmosphere, lets out a chuckle that makes Michiko raise an eyebrow. He almost smiles out of amusement.

“He is social and you know it,” he says. “I must be the problem.”

“I won't deny the fact that you're hard to understand sometimes, but he's the one who leaves you behind,” Michiko retorts.

“Maybe he got bored of our routine. Ryouta likes change and a life full of experiences.”

“And you prefer something stable. He should make efforts, that's what I'm saying!”

Oh, he did, Shintarou wants to say, but that's meaningless now. He was happy for seven years because he lived the perfect relationship he could dream of—discovering feelings, putting efforts into building something lasting, living funny moments, sometimes sad days that were quickly transformed into cheerful ones, and just the simple feeling of being loved. Ryouta could be annoying in his own way but he has always been like that; he has been supportive and cheered him up whenever things didn't go as he planned. Honestly, Shintarou couldn't ask for someone better.

But maybe—surely—, he should have listened to Ryouta more often, about his desire to travel, to go on dates on weekends, or to attend every party their friends threw, to make a handful of memories and to have fun. He isn't wrong either, since they don't need to perpetually do something so wild to maintain their relationship, and work is important. Neither of them can neglect their jobs because it requires a lot of time and dedication.

Shintarou looks his sister right in the eyes.

“We should talk about it once his trip is over. A very long talk.”

Michiko squints her eyes.

“Are you telling me that you guys didn't talk about the issue for the past several months?” she asks with disbelief.

“I guess we tiptoed around it.”

Michiko rolls her eyes and lifts her hands in the air, looking done with it. Shintarou doesn't blame her; she tried to knock some sense into their skulls for weeks and they half-listened to her. Ryouta was probably waiting for Shintarou, and Shintarou was too stubborn to change anything. Their friends think it's weird how they manage to live together and to look so unaffected by their situation, but it's maybe because they thought things will eventually work out. They've been together for eight years after all, they know each other like the back of their hand—right?

Shintarou's phone vibrates in his pocket, and the doctor instantly fishes it out. He shakily reads the message, and lets out a nervous sigh.

“He's coming back in two weeks,” he announces. “But I don't know if he's really coming home.”

Michiko opens her mouth, but doesn't question the meaning of her brother's words because she sees in his eyes that it's better for everyone that she doesn't know.

.

.

.

.

.

“ _I'm coming back in two weeks! Work was truly tiresome but it's something I really don't regret. We should come back for sightseeing, there are lots of landmarks that you're going to love._

_Is it okay if I bring someone home? You know him too, don't worry! (ԾᴗԾ)”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out that MidoKise is a ship which I can't write angst haha.


	4. Domesticity - how do you live?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima isn't meant to cook.

There is a rule in the house that even the other members of the Generation of Miracles know.

“Are you _really_ sure that you want to try cooking?” Kise asks skeptically, eyeing the knife that Midorima holds in his hands.

“Cancers are ranked first today, and my lucky item is something sharp,” Midorima replies. “Things can't go unwell.”

Kise frowns and his smile is tight, because in all the years he's lived with his lover, never once did he manage to produce an edible meal without setting the whole kitchen on fire. Thus he doesn't see why today should be any different, as Midorima's skills are still the same and astrology doesn't grant anyone new powers.

He scratches his cheek and tries to find an agreement.

“I know you want to welcome our friends with a special dinner, but can we just stick with our usual plan, that is pizza?”

Midorima pushes his glasses up and takes a cucumber, which he promptly begins to chop. Kise immediately freaks out.

“Stop, stop Shintarou! You're going to cut your fingers!”

“Don't babysit me, Ryouta, I know how to chop vegetables.”

“Last time you cut your hand and that took almost two weeks to heal!”

“Should I remind you that you regularly burns yourself with the pan?”

“That's not the same thing!”

Midorima wants to cook and Kise can't prevent it from happening. This is going to be a disaster, and the model knows it. Ever since he discovered his boyfriend's awful incapacity to cook, he learned the basics and made his job to prepare dinner whenever he could—their busy schedules don't allow them to often eat home cooked meals. Kise prides himself in his quick learning of the art of inarizushi and omuraisu, that lead him to the mastering of curry, karaage (but this was because of Shougo-kun) and other easy dishes. No, honestly, they've managed to live with simple food so far, Midorima doesn't need to try anything fancy.

Kise watches warily as Midorima puts the pan on the stove, ready to intervene as soon as something seems off. And he congratulates himself mentally because when the pasta are thrown into the pan, due to a mysterious magic trick, the food catches fire. Kise doesn't want to know how it is possible, but his feet are quick to jump in.

“Dump water on it or something!” he frantically cries as he moves around in the kitchen.

“I know that!” Midorima is as alarmed but his face shows resignation.

When the disaster is taken care of, Kise smiles sheepishly and Midorima groans.

“We stick with pizza, yeah?” Kise chuckles. “And I cook, you do laundry, we do the other chores together. We don't change our habits.”

The division of the chores has been decided since day one, and it seems that it was a wise decision not to alter it. However fashionable Kise is, he folds clothes in the same as a child does—very messily, and when he puts them away the piles often collapse.

“I suppose this is for the best,” Midorima mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to eat japanese foooood


	5. AU - how do you survive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitmen AU. Kise is only twenty years old, and yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the same verse as my fic 'Illusions', but it can be read as a stand-alone.

Midorima pinches the bridge of his nose when he sees Kise bursting through the doors of his office. He sees puddles of blood trailing behind his regular visitor and he resists the urge to slam the door straight into his face.

“I’ve told at least a hundred times that you should at least clean your shoes before coming to my office!” Midorima hisses.

“Oh come on Midorimacchi, you’re used to blood, no need to throw a tantrum like that!” Kise chuckles.

The hitman sits on the chair without a care in the world—his clothes are still dirty—and grins like a fool. Midorima knows at this point that it’s useless to scold him or to make any remark, so he simply begins his work. No matter how many times he tells him to be more careful, Kise doesn’t listen to him and still kills his targets at an inhuman speed with the cruelest method. It was hard to see him as a twenty-year-old boy…

It seems that this time Kise sustained blade injuries, so Midorima carefully disinfects them and wraps them in clean bandages. He will probably need to change them in two or three hours.

“I think Akashicchi starts liking me!” Kise beams. “He praised my skills and said that I was a valued member of his company. Pretty neat, huh?”

“Are you sure that he said these things clearly?” Midorima asks.

“Yeah, that was just after my mission today. He was impressed by my quick return!”

“It’s true that normal hitmen don’t fulfill their missions within an hour…”

Honestly this is terrifying. Midorima doesn’t know what happened in this boy’s life to become such a heartless killer, but he’s sure that nothing good will await him at the outcome. He has never seen anyone leading an existence solely revolved around murder, weapons and blood; Kise seems to take all of them like a game. And Midorima can’t do anything to help him—this isn’t like Haizaki who knows that he isn’t fit to be in society, or Kagami who knows that this is his only possible income to survive. No, Kise is enjoying himself and doesn’t think about anything else than his job.

Midorima finishes tending to the wounds on the body and puts another bandage on the cheek. Kise gives him a mysterious smile and looks right into the doctor’s eyes.

“Say Midorimacchi, didn’t you have a friend named Takao Kazunari?” he inquires in a low voice.

Midorima stiffens and stares at Kise, whose smile wickedly widens.

“What are you talking about?” Midorima whispers, trying not to shake. His throat is dry.

“Oh, I heard some things here and there,” Kise replies.

He slowly leans in, never breaking eye contact while Midorima tries to stay composed but he is heavily breathing. The grin always, always streches those red lips. A glint in the golden eyes makes Midorima shivers because he knows that look, he knows what kind of thoughts are running into Kise’s mind and he knows that this is just one big set-up just to spite him. He knows all this, but he can’t help swallowing hard and seeing another face instead of Kise’s.

“Many people asked me how I could be  _friends_  with you, and pointed out I looked like that Takao guy,” Kise continues, too close to Midorima’s face for him to be comfortable. “Is it why you keep treating my injuries and not letting another doctor do it? Because I remind you of your dead best friend?”

Midorima can’t breathe anymore. He can’t get the image of Takao’s bloodied body out of his mind and he can’t stop replaying the screams and the pleas and the laugh, the crystalline laugh that died on those same red lips. Kise brushes his own on Midorima’s before pulling away.

Always, always grinning. Smirking.

“That’s a shame, I thought I was unique and you liked me for being me,” he chuckles. “See you around, Midorimacchi!”

Kise leaves the office, leaving behind a shaken Midorima. Midorima tries to even his breathing, tries to forget the pain, but one look at this smile makes everything hurts.

He doesn’t know if it’s Takao’s or Kise’s.


	6. Marriage - how do you like it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima shouldn’t let himself get carried away.

Kise is bouncing up and down, tugging on Midorima's arm like a child on Christmas.

“Satsucchi is so beautiful! Her dress is so pretty! Her hair is done so nicely! Oh my god Tetsucchi is so lucky to marry her!”

“Ryouta stop it, you're embarrassing.”

“But look Shintarou! Aren't they gorgeous together?”

Midorima sighs softly, but can't disagree with his lover. Kuroko and Momoi are indeed beautiful in their wedding clothes; while Kuroko stuck with the traditional white, Momoi wanted to be more original and chose to wear a pastel pink dress (“I hear that people in Europe don't always wear white!”). Midorima can't say it doesn't suit her, but to be honest he has always thought she was a very fashionable woman with good tastes.

Kise has been way too excited all morning, happy for his friends and unable to contain his joy. This is why he releases Midorima's arm nearly after grabbing it and runs to greet them before they actually show themselves to the crowd in the reception room—another originality, as they wear wedding garments but they don't hold any ceremony; they're simply celebrating. His eyes are shining and his happiness must be felt from a ten-kilometer radius because everyone looks at him funnily. Midorima massages his temples.

“This is just so great, Satsucchi, Tetsucchi!” Kise beams. “I'm so happy for you, you look... radiant!”

“He's been saying the same things for the past hours,” Midorima mutters.

Momoi grins and thanks Kise warmingly, while Kuroko genuinely smiles. The groom turns to Midorima, letting the other two become engrossed into their conversation.

“Ryouta-kun is really happy for us,” he says.

“This is an understatement,” Midorima snorts, but his lips tug upwards.

He expected Kise to be happy, but not this happy. Midorima doesn't quite remember the last time his lover expressed that much joy, but in any case today is really a good day. Even though this smile isn't directed at him, he still feels extremely content to see Kise like this. Kuroko seems to have noticed it because he puts a hand on his friend's shoulder.

“I think that he is as happy as he was when you two started dating,” he recalls. “That's an amusing comparison.”

Midorima pushes his glasses.

“Then I can't imagine how happy he's going to be when I propose,” he whispers.

The blank look returns on Kuroko's face within seconds at the same time as Midorima's face takes several shades of red. Kuroko stares for a moment, not sure if he should comment, but he tries to hide his laughter when he sees that Midorima can't stop fiddling with his glasses.

“I wasn't aware of this project,” he states instead, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“This isn't something to be shouted from the rooftops,” Midorima coughs. “I was hoping you wouldn't hear.”

“You are underestimating my abilities, Shintarou-kun.”

“Hmpf. As long as the most concerned by this doesn't know any of this...”

Kuroko is wondering if he should tell Midorima that people aren't speaking that loudly in the room for conversations to be drowned in the noise, and that consequently he can positively say that Kise's ears are anormally red for someone who didn't drink any alcohol yet.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I don't really know about Japanese weddings.....


	7. Future - how do you call this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forever together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of midokiseweek! I had fun and it finally gave me the opportunity to write about them. Thank you!

“I think I'm broken.”

“What?”

“I can't run long distances without being super exhausted at the end.”

“This is called aging and straining on muscles, and the fact that you've been pushing yourself too hard. Again, might I add.”

“But I couldn't let the others catch up!”

A frown, a pout. They are lazily laying on the bed, in the early morning. They listen to the noises of cars, of the neighbor's children playing, of the coffee machine that is still running.

“Didn't your teammates already tell you that you don't need to stand at the top every time?”

“You don't understand, this is a blow to my ego! Me, not being perfect? No thanks.”

“You're stupid.”

“Mean!”

“I'm simply stating the truth. Stop acting like a child and give pointers to the new members of the team to help them. Yes, they can become stronger than you and don't argue with me.”

This time the pouting becomes a scowl, to which a roll of the eyes replies.

“So much trust in me...”

“I thought you were way past your overconfident attitude.”

“I am. But I'm stronger now than before.”

“The other players also improve.”

“Alright, alright, I shut up.”

Even though he sighs, a small grin streches his lips. It is good to spend a day without worrying about anything. His eyes shine and he plants a quick kiss on his lover's cheek. The other grumbles.

“Sometimes I wonder how I can stand you.”

“That's because you love me!”

“Perhaps...”

“This is called happiness, and happiness lasts forever!”

They have lived through everything together for fifteen years... Maybe another decade or two won't be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest and say I don't even know what the hell happened with this drabble orz I tried something and yeah, the result's not really good in my opinion haha


End file.
